


Another First Date

by Accal1a, JillTheMenace



Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [4]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sensation Play, Sex Club, Subspace, Temperature Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillTheMenace/pseuds/JillTheMenace
Summary: Liam is about to leave Boston on a job, so Nick, Kelly, and Liam go out on their first real date. This, naturally, includes a visit to KingDom Come that Kelly is pretty sure he will never forget.
Relationships: Kelly Abbott/Liam Bell/Nick O'Flaherty
Series: Love, Luck, and Lies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578808
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Another First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on the one year anniversary of the first date that we started roleplaying. We are _so_ excited about where this story has gone over the last year, and can't wait to share it with you as well.
> 
> Banner made by the awesome [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic).

At precisely 19:00, a cab pulled up to the harbour where the Fiddler was docked, and Liam stepped out of it, dressed impeccably in one of his suits. As he waited for his dates, he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and stuck one of them in his mouth, feeling around his pockets for where he _knew_ he put that light.

He needed to relax, and breathe, taking this date one step at a time. How _did_ these things work, anyway? Liam was more used to inviting a guy to a back room somewhere to fuck each other's brains out - no dinner nor niceties required. And yet, with these two? He felt like it would only be nice to explain why they wouldn't hear from him for a time.

Nick and Kelly appeared after a few moments of futile searching, and they were a sight to behold. 

Kelly wore a long sleeved sweater, some colour between grey and blue which nearly matched his eyes...or would whenever his eyes actually hit that colour. His black jeans did absolutely nothing to hide how well toned his ass was and Liam couldn’t help the appreciative glance up and down the man. Nick, in contrast, was dressed in slacks and a gorgeous green shirt, the collar opened at his neck, a sexy smile on his face that made Liam wonder if he was _ever_ going to survive the date at all.

Kelly gave Liam this absolutely blinding smile, like he's so ridiculously happy to see him, and walked over quickly, only to stop about a foot away, suddenly unsure as to whether they were at the 'kissing people hello' stage of their relationship, or whether he should hang back and be a bit more reserved.

Nick smiled at Kelly's exuberance, and then at Liam. His date stood there and looked so damn fine he was glad they were going to the club later. He wanted those clothes off him again. Now.

Liam removed his unlit cigarette with a sly grin, his gaze raking over the both of them. Damn, these men were so beautiful, that Liam felt he must have saved an entire species of penguin in his past life to deserve time with these two.

He tucked the cigarette back in his jacket pocket and leant in to kiss Kelly briefly, before reaching over to Nick and tugging him in for a kiss as well. His nerves and indecisiveness about greeting them this way had melted the moment Kelly so clearly telegraphed his emotions — something that he was at once grateful for, that at least _one_ of them would wear his heart on his sleeve so readily.

When he pulled away from Nick, he took each of their hands in his. "It's nice to see you two," he murmured, softly. Because it was. 

"Yeah it's been...well..." Kelly seemed to stumble over his words. "I mean...it was good that you called because it's nice that...where are we going for dinner?" Kelly finally gave up forming a complete sentence and gave Nick an imploring look.

Nick just laughed at his husband.

Liam kissed Kelly on the cheek once more, and squeezed his hand, chuckling. "Do you have any food or place preferences? I realize I should have asked before inviting you both out, but..."

"There's a nice seafood place not too far away if you like that sort of thing?" Nick asked Liam, realizing that despite knowing many of Liam's sexual preferences, he knew very little about mundane things, like what he liked to eat. 

Liam smiled warmly at Nick as they got into the back of the cab. "That sounds lovely. Let's head there." 

As the cab took off, Kelly pulled out his phone and immediately fired off a text to Nick, causing his phone to beep obviously.

Liam blinked in alarm, looking between them both. Were they already having regrets? He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, nudging Nick. "What's going on?"

Nick took one look at the phone, and shot an almost apologetic look to his husband. "I'm sorry, Kels," he murmured, showing Liam the screen.

`**Kelly:** Why the fuck am I so nervous? I feel like this is my first date or something. What the FUCK.`

Liam stared at the text with a fond smile and squeezed Nick's hand. He smiled warmly at him, feeling equal parts astonishment and glee at just what Kelly was trying to send his husband. He then turned in his seat slipping his other arm around Kelly's shoulders and squeezing him, leaning to murmur in his ear. 

"If it helps, I feel very nervous as well. Incredibly lucky, yes, but very nervous."

Kelly let out a long breath. "Actually yeah, that helps a lot," he intoned softly. He reached his hand up to idly play with Liam's fingers, and the tension that was obvious in his frame began to dissipate.

Liam sighed softly and kissed his temple, feeling some of his own nerves melt away. "Good," he murmured against him. He found it strange that he took so much comfort in the admission, and was glad that it helped Kelly's nerves settle as well.

Nick, himself, seemed calmer, but he didn't stop holding Liam's hand the entire way to the restaurant as he directed the cab driver.

"What about you, Nicholas? How are you feeling?" Liam asked as the car pulled in front of the restaurant. He untangled himself to pay the driver, and tip him rather generously.

"I don't need a text message to tell you guys, Kels." Nick smiled softly. "I'm nervous, too."

Kelly looked over at Liam. "So if we're all nervous, can we void the nervousness or do we all sit through dinner wanting to throw up?"

Liam licked his lips nervously as they got out of the car and the driver pulled away, leaving the three of them outside the upscale-looking restaurant. "We can acknowledge that we feel nervous, but we're also here to enjoy one another's company, yes?"

He nudged Nick gently. "You're the one with the most experience with these things, right?"

"Did you just call me easy?" Nick laughed.

Liam jabbed Nick's chest with his finger. "You've been on more first dates than myself, at any rate. And I'm guessing you, too, Kelly?"

"He's been on more first dates than us combined and _then_ some." Kelly teased.

"Date cancelled!" Nick cried, pretending to storm off, but in the direction of the restaurant, belaying all thoughts that he might in any way be seriously ditching them before the date had a chance to even begin.

Liam laughed and took Kelly's hand, once more marvelling at how lovely it was to be able to do such a simple thing, like hold another's hand in public. He tugged Kelly along and followed Nick into the restaurant, feeling a little more grounded than he had just a moment ago.

"This is one of my favourite places," Nick said, as they were guided to a U-shaped booth near the back of the restaurant. "They've always got specials depending on what they've caught that day, and the rest of the menu is amazing as well."

Kelly smiled at him softly. One of the things he loved about his husband was just how much joy he got out of simple things like this, provided he let himself experience it.

Liam hesitated at the table, not sure where to sit, but eventually selected one of the sides of the U and settled down. He beamed at Nick, watching him talk about what he liked about the place, and knew that he made the right choice in deferring to him — it was his city, after all.

“Have you two been here before?” Liam asked curiously. “That is, together, I mean?”

Kelly sat down next to Liam, and shooed him along so that they were all sitting on individual sides of the U, Liam in the middle.

Nick opened his mouth and then frowned. "Actually no."

"Guess it can be ours then." Kelly shrugged and looked at his menu, and Liam was once more pleased with how honest Kelly was, having something that was _theirs_ sounded perfect.

Once the waitress had taken their order, Kelly leant back in his seat and stared at Nick across the table. "So, what questions do you ask on a first date, Nicko? Is it just 'can we just agree now we'll go on three and then call it quits'?"

"Ouch!" Nick cried.

Liam laughed at them. "Ouch to you, O'Flaherty. You better not try to pull that on me, or I'll throw my water in your face." He paused for a moment, considering. "I mean that's how it's done, right?"

"I'd like to see you get out of this booth after you'd tried that. " Nick said, eyeing the fact that Liam was boxed in.

"I can improvise!" Liam protested, looking between the two of them. "It'd make a scene, but I'd improvise!"

Nick looked at Liam for a moment as if seriously considering it. "Nah, you can have at least four dates...five if you turn out to be good in bed."

Liam smirked at Nick, feeling his stomach flutter. "Very well, I'll mark it in my diary— wait. Have I not already proved to be good in bed?" Liam glared at him in mock offense.

"I just don't think we have enough evidence yet to make an informed opinion." Kelly chipped in.

Liam turned to leer at Kelly. "Well, if that is the case, I'd be more than happy to supply you with as much evidence as you require."

He sobered a little, as he reminded himself exactly why he had asked them out specifically tonight. "Although, after tonight I won't be available for a number of days. So you'll have to be a little patient, darling."

"Going somewhere fun, Bell?" Nick asked. The sharp stab of concern in his gut was certainly new, but not unwelcome.

“Just some work, darling,” Liam said softly. “A simple job, nothing too major.”

The reply Nick wanted to give was lost in the bustle of the waitress coming back with their starters, so it gave Nick a moment to process what he wanted to say before he said it.

"With the Company?" There, that sounded nonchalant enough.

Liam nodded in answer. “At least it’s somewhat above board, this time, yes?” He reached to take Nick’s hand and gave it a squeeze, as if in reassurance.

Nick found that he wasn’t sure what to even ask or say next, but thankfully he had Kelly with them. As if it was right on cue, Kelly's outburst happened.

"Fuck that. _Why_?"

Liam was taken aback by that reaction, and he took a few seconds to gather himself. Nobody had ever questioned the very idea of him taking on a job, after all. This is who he was. “What do you mean, _why_? This is what I do for a living, is it not?”

Kelly opened his mouth a few times before he finally just said, "I guess," then started on his salad.

Liam didn't touch his food, but instead just looked back and forth between the two men, looking stricken.

"I would like to know what's on your mind, if it's all the same to you." He hadn't let go of Nick's hand, and his other one moved beneath the table to clench in his lap.

"I guess I just thought, after the whole NIA fuck up...I don't know." Kelly trailed off. He no longer felt particularly hungry, so instead he just pushed a piece of lettuce around his plate.

"Kels..." Nick started, squeezing Liam's hand. "You didn't think they'd just let him go entirely did you?"

Kelly shrugged, resolutely not looking at either of them.

"It's not the NIA," Liam intoned, trying to keep himself calm while looking over at Kelly, watching him carefully. He gave Nick a weak smile and squeezed his hand back.

"I've been contracted out by the same Company that Tyler works for. I've... done contracts with them before, and this one is tidy. A very quick and tidy job; minimal risk."

Liam reached out a shaky hand to touch Kelly's arm, testing the waters. Kelly flinched, causing ice to form in Liam's gut, but he didn't pull away.

"No, I know it's not the NIA, I just thought. I don't know. I guess I didn't realise the other side would pull you back in."

He still toyed with the same piece of lettuce, resolutely not looking at either of them, trying to get his thoughts in order. He wasn't even sure _he_ understood what he was feeling at that moment.

Liam stroked his finger carefully up and down Kelly's arm, the worry twisting in his stomach. "Will you look at me, Kelly?"

Kelly put his fork down carefully and looked up, his hair falling in his eyes. His shoulders were very much near his ears and he looked... frightened? Since when was Kelly ever scared of anything?

Nick continued holding Liam's hand, stroking his thumb across the back of it in silent support. He had an idea what Kelly might be feeling. He always worried so much about other people, often to the detriment of his own feelings, sometimes without even realising he was doing it. He couldn’t deny that he himself was a little worried, but he also knew that Liam was good at his job.

Liam smoothed the hair from Kelly's eyes, and looked at him with a small, sad smile. "Are you... worried I won't come back?"

Kelly let his hair be stroked but he looked away when he quietly said. "Not like this table has had much luck on the getting shot front in recent years."

Liam steered Kelly's chin with a finger, trying to meet his eyes. "No, we really haven't. That's why I prefer to always do things from a distance. And I will have this done from a distance, too."

He paused for a moment, considering his options. He licked his lips, before asking, "If you want, I can call you, to check in? I won't be UC, so it shouldn't be too difficult."

Kelly made eye contact with Liam so quickly it would be comical if the content of the conversation wasn't so dire. "Really? You'd do that?"

Liam nodded, relief flooding him as he found a way he could make things better for them all. "Of course. Nicholas used to keep tabs on Tyler even when he went UC." He gave a soft smile, at the thought — he’d never had anyone keep tabs on him before, aside from his handlers. "I'm sure we can find a way to make it work." He turned to Nick, squeezing his hand again. "What do you say?"

"How did you know I used to do that?" Nick asked with a grin. 

Liam merely arched an eyebrow at Nick’s question. Of _course_ he knew that.

Kelly reached for Liam's hand and held it, squeezing slightly. "And will you come straight to the Fiddler the moment you're back? None of this motel crap."

Liam squeezed both of their hands, watching Kelly carefully. "Yeah... if you want me to, I definitely can."

"Please." Kelly said. "It would help."

Liam nodded, letting go of Nick so he could lean over and wrap his arms around Kelly. "Then I will. No matter what."

Kelly leant into Liam’s touch, wrapping his own arms around Liam and squeezing him tightly. "I'm going to hold you to that." He whispered in his ear.

Liam held him close and then turned to kiss his temple. “You better,” he murmured softly, running a hand through Kelly’s hair.

Their entrees arrived a little while later, and the moments of worry and uncertainty passed as they began to enjoy their time together in earnest. Part of their enjoyment involved endlessly questioning Nick as to whether or not what they were currently discussing constituted “first date questions”, and narrowly avoiding bloodshed as Liam admitted he didn’t care much for team sports, including baseball. Throughout the night, Liam found himself feeling giddy that they could call this restaurant theirs, and he hoped that their hopeful energy would continue.

As they finished up, Liam turned to Nick, a playful grin on his face as he recalled the conversation from their previous night. “Are you ready for this, darling?”

Kelly narrowed his eyes looking between the two of them. "Ready for what?"

Liam narrowed his eyes and full-on leered at Kelly with a heated gaze. “You’ll just have to wait and see, love.”

Kelly looked between the two of them, wary. "Okay then..." He said, drawing out the word as he followed them out of the restaurant.

Liam smirked and took Nick's hand once more that evening, and gave it a gentle squeeze. For the life of him, just that act alone sent a thrill down his spine, despite knowing exactly what thrills laid in store once they got to their next destination. He hailed another cab, and they made their way back to KingDom Come. 

When they got there, the bouncer nodded at them all and sent them in, but not without raising an eyebrow at Liam. He rolled his eyes in response. _Yes_ , this was unusual for him to be with people going into the club, and _yes_ it was unusual for him to have the same people with him even _in_ the club, but he also knew the bouncer operated with complete discretion, even if he may be teased for it later. 

He guided Nick and Kelly back to the same room where they had their first unforgettable experience together.

"Why do I get the feeling you two have something planned?" Kelly said, eyeing the two men warily, "and have been planning this for a while..."

"Paranoia?" Liam teased, ushering them inside. "Or maybe you just know us well enough to know we have something up our sleeves."

He turned to kiss Nick on the cheek, softly, before murmuring in his ear so that Kelly couldn't hear. "Do you want to take the lead on this one, darling, or shall I?"

Nick squeezed Liam's hand and kissed him on the cheek too, murmuring, "Let's make this one your show... but I want to be the one to strap him down." He finished with a smirk.

Liam turned Nick’s head to kiss him more thoroughly, before smacking him on the ass gently when they parted. “Alright, darling, how about you undress him and get him ready for us, and I’ll pull out the equipment. Same safewords as last week, I imagine?”

He poked Nick gently on the chest, before also asking another important question. “And what is yours, darling?”

"Coffee." Nick said, then moved over to Kelly, giving him one long filthy kiss before starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

Kelly's eyes darkened and he risked a quick glance over at Liam before looking back at Nick, before finally remembering how his own hands worked.

He reached for Nick's shirt, but just before he got a button undone, Nick took his hands and moved them back down to his sides. "No touching."

Kelly frowned, but the tension in the room was so thick that he knew this was going to be damn good. As soon as he knew what 'this' was…

Liam watched them both with heated eyes, before remembering what he was supposed to be doing. He pulled out a set of cuffs and straps, some candles, a set of feathers, a bucket of ice, and various other sensory play objects, and placed them on a table. He lit each of the candles, and then turned to lean back against the table to watch his lovers go at one another. 

“You two are so magnificent, you have no idea.” He murmured harshly as he loosened his tie. 

Kelly and Nick turned almost in sync to see Liam's deft fingers undo his tie. Even though he'd barely shown any of his own skin, the desire in both of their eyes was obvious.

"You're not too bad yourself, Liam." Nick responded, looking the man up and down with intensity.

Kelly tried to look at what Liam had put out on the side, but Nick moved his head back towards him and kissed him slowly as he undid the last of his buttons and let Kelly's shirt flutter to the floor.

Liam carried over the straps, cuffs, and blindfold, sauntering over with a sway of his hips. The first couple of buttons of his shirt were undone, and his suit jacket had been discarded. He held out the items for Nick to take as he got to work. 

Nick got Kelly to sit on the bench, pants still on, before he pushed him back slowly.

The leather was cool on Kelly's back but not cold. Even though he suppressed a shudder, it was mostly one of anticipation.

Nick trailed the tips of his fingers up Kelly's chest before signaling to Kelly what he wanted with only a single word: "Hands."

Kelly complied, and stretched them above his head, tipping his head back so he could watch Nick carefully buckle him into supple leather cuffs, before clipping them together with a small padlock.

At the click of the lock, Kelly's breath sped up. His pupils were already blown wide by the time Nick had secured the other end of the chain somewhere far out of Kelly's reach at the base of the bench.

Nick walked back around towards the foot of the bench, taking an inordinate amount of time unlacing Kelly's boots and very slowly removing his socks.

" _Nick_." Kelly said, but he has no idea what he intended to say afterward. This slow and sensual seduction was not something they normally dealt with but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't pushing buttons he didn't realise he even had.

Nick finally removed Kelly's pants, and Kelly eagerly thrusted his hips up, pushing onto the balls of his feet. Nick chuckled, then took Kelly's hips in both hands and lowered them back to the bench.

"God, you're beautiful." Nick said reverently, before taking Kelly's first ankle and cuffing him to the bench, his feet flat on the floor. By the time Nick had likewise cuffed the second ankle and moved up, holding a longer cuff in his hands, Kelly was breathing rapidly.

"Fuck, Nicko."

Nick grinned rakishly at Kelly and that pronouncement, and that, more than anything else that had happened, made him realise he was really in trouble.

Nick slid the bigger cuff under Kelly's thighs and it took Kelly a moment to realise what Nick was going to do before his leg was pulled out from the bench slightly. Once the cuff was secured, he realised he wouldn't be able to close his legs. The other men would have full, unfettered access to do what they wanted to him. His cock jerked slightly at the thought. Fuck, this was going to be good.

Once the final cuff was secured on his other thigh, Kelly tested his bonds and found he really didn't have a huge amount of movement. He could arch his back, but there wasn't much more he could do. "Fuck." He said again, eliciting another chuckle from Nick.

Nick looked down at Kelly for long enough that Kelly squirmed a little before he turned to Liam, blocking off Kelly's view of them. He held up the blindfold for Liam to see.

"Do you want to do the honours?"

Liam took the blindfold with a grin, but didn't tug it away from Nick. Instead, he stepped toward him so that they were very nearly pressed up against each other. “Of course, darling. But first, we should give our Kelly here a little show, hmm?”

He kissed Nick, his tongue dragging along his lips until his mouth opened for him, his other hand curling around Nick’s neck to pull them together.

Nick immediately sunk into the kiss, and before he wrapped his arms around Liam, he tugged back the blindfold so he could put it in Liam's pocket.

"For later," he whispered as he came up for air.

He put his own hand on the back of Liam's neck, the other one now around his waist so he could stare into his eyes for a moment, slowly licking his lips before he went back in for another slow kiss.

Liam purred and fisted Nick's shirt beneath his fingers, and pressed himself against Nick, showing him how hard he was getting because of him, and because of Kelly having been tied up all delectably. Knowing that they were being watched made him feel powerful, desired, and entirely in control.

And Nick tasted so damn good.

Liam groaned, and suddenly it wasn't enough. He had to get Nick bare, and _now_. He unbuttoned Nick's shirt, dragging his fingertips along the skin as he undressed him not dissimilarly to how he disrobed Kelly just last week, back when everything between the three of them started. He was nervous then, but now, he was so much _more_ sure about everything, and he wanted to make this night special enough to take it with him on his job and bring it back to the men he lo— _cared for_ very much.

Nick continued to kiss Liam, reaching his own hands up to undo the shirt that Liam had started undoing mere minutes but somehow eons ago. God, this was so good. Apart from Kelly, had this ever been this electric between partners? He didn't think so.

He needed Liam bare. _Now_.

Once he'd managed to get Liam's shirt off, he ran his fingertips down Liam's spine softly, whilst deepening the kiss, hoping the dichotomy would drive Liam wild.

Liam groaned against Nick, the gentle touch nearly as intoxicating as the feeling of force and control that Nick displayed the previous week, and he could not get enough. He yanked Nicks' shirt out of his pants once he was done with the buttons, and tugged it off him impatiently.

Kelly groaned, and the two men could hear the leather creaking as Kelly strained against it. "No fair."

Nick smiled against Liam's lips. Kelly had no idea.

Liam chucked against Nick in return, and then turned to give Kelly a saucy wink, dragging his hands up and down Nick's muscular arms with a purr. After, he gripped onto his shoulders and pressed against him for another heady, wanton kiss.

"So fucking hot." Nick said, as he stroked every bit of skin he could reach.

He reached up to Liam's head and gripped the hair, yanking his head to the side so that he could kiss and nip down from the base of Liam's ear down his neck, wanting to elicit the same sorts of noises he could remember Liam making before, whilst using his other hand on the small of Liam's back to push them even closer together, letting Liam know just how into this he was.

Nick heard the chain clank against where it was secured, and knew that Kelly had tried to move his arms to get to them. The very fact that _they_ were causing that reaction in his husband made him smile against Liam's neck. That was so damn hot.

"If we don't want to come in our pants like teenagers," he panted in Liam's ear, surprised he could string words together, "we should probably stop."

Liam sucked in a breath as Nick bared his neck, kissing along it, and he gave an unbridled moan. Every fucking time, it was so damn hot. With Nick's words in his ear, Liam swore he could be a goner in seconds if Nick kept that up.

He reluctantly stepped back from Nick and nodded. He withdrew the blindfold, panting, expression showing just how much he clearly wanted nothing else but to keep going, to actually come in his pants like a teenager, because that would _also_ be just as hot.

But they had plans; and he was certain Kelly would enjoy those plans. He palmed himself quickly to relieve some of the pressure, and moved over to stand over Kelly's head, looking down at him with so much desire and want. And fuck, Kelly was laid out in front of them so prettily that Liam wanted to lick him all over. He swallowed at the thought.

He knelt down so that he could get closer and leant over Kelly, kissing his forehead gently. "I suppose the visual show will just have to be over for now, won't it?"

He laid the blindfold over Kelly's eyes, securing it behind his head with an elegant, quick-release knot. He leant in so that Kelly could feel his breath against his ear. "You know what to do, love, if you feel something you don't like, hmm?"

"Say 'Yankees'." Kelly breathed. "You guys are so hot it's unfair. You know that, right?"

Nick chuckled at him and looked over at Liam, with his messy hair and breathing heavily himself and yeah. He did know that.

Liam chuckled at Kelly. "Well, can you see anything, love? Anything at all? Because if not, that should make things easier, now wouldn't it?"

Kelly grumbled, but betrayed his feelings less than a second later when he bit his lip, his breathing still fast as he waited for what the men had planned for him. He got the feeling he would love it.

After Liam had covered up Kelly's eyes, Nick suddenly realised an oversight on his part and he felt like a dumbass for not asking last time. Sure, Liam’s mouth had been busy, but that was definitely something they should have discussed first. "What's _your_ verbal safeword?"

Liam looked at Nick, and then back to Kelly. "I was fine with using Yankees, but..." He thought to himself for a moment. "'Marlboro'. What a disgusting waste of a brand."

Nick chuckled. “Okay good.”

Liam stroked Kelly's hair reverently, massaging his fingers into his scalp. "What if you want to slow down, but not stop?"

"I guess I'd say 'slow down'?" Kelly asked, slightly confused as to why he'd want to do that. He hadn't safeworded before, and he trusted Nick and Liam to look after him. But he liked that there was that option now, too.

Liam hummed, kissing Kelly again on the temple and continuing to stroke his hair. "Does that work for you, too, darling?" Nick nodded, then realised that wouldn’t work for his husband, so he spoke as well. “That will work.”

Liam ran his fingertips along Kelly's side, and up his arm, watching the way Kelly reacted to each little touch, and deciding what he wanted to do next. There were so many beautiful options, and Kelly was theirs to do with whatever they wanted.

Speaking of which, _someone_ still had quite the mouth on him, despite being at their utter mercy. "And no, I can't see anything...though why do I get the feeling that'll make things worse?" 

Liam chuckled. "Oh yes, love. It will make things much, much worse. That I promise you." He then moved away to sit on the floor and undo his shoes so he could move about much more silently.

"Works for me." Nick said.

Kelly squirmed a little, still not quite sure what was going on, and what the men had planned. That lack of knowledge somehow made the situation so much better and so much worse at the same time.

Nick leant down to take his own shoes off, following Liam's lead with a cheeky grin. Kelly had no idea what was about to hit him and he couldn't wait.

Once he'd done that, he just stared at his husband, stretched out and bare for them both, a veritable feast that they could work with. He looked to Liam, deferring to his lead as he'd suggested earlier. This was his show this evening, and he was happy to pass the reins over. He could tease, he knew he could, but he got the impression that Liam was going to be the master of it.

Once Liam had his own shoes and socks off, he silently rolled to his feet and made his way to the table, picking up his silk tie from where he put it down, and gestured to Nick to pick up the massage oil with a quirk of his eyebrow.

He grabbed an ice cube with his other hand and crept back to Kelly, to let the length of his tie run along one of Kelly's thighs, stopping at his hip and coming away. He then let one of his cooled fingers move along the same path, tracing a line from the inside of his thigh up to his nipple, circling it gently.

Kelly sucked in a breath when he felt the soft silk run up his thigh and jumped when Liam's cold fingers followed, confused about the sensations already. When Liam got to his nipple he twisted a little, not really away and not really toward his partner, more a squirm of surprise.

Nick picked up the oil and drizzled a very small amount onto Kelly's hip, on the opposite side to the leg Liam chose, then took only a few seconds to smooth it into the skin with his fingertips before pulling away again. It wasn’t a massage, far from it. It was there and gone and Kelly didn't know what to do with that feeling. He could smell a faint hint of sandalwood in the air, which made him smile. He’d come out of this smelling like Liam, and he could think of far worse things.

Liam leant in to blow hot air across Kelly's nipple, opening his mouth as if to bite, but quickly replaced it with the ice cube, swirling around his skin before removing the cube to lick over the path of the cube with his tongue, savouring the way Kelly moved under him.

He pulled back, and traced the tie along Kelly’s stomach and across his cock with a featherlight touch, slipping the ice cube into his mouth with a grin at Nick. He made a massaging motion with his hands in the air, reminding Nick that they needed to get Kelly all oiled up if the wax were to come into play.

Nick mentally kicked himself, of course. He poured some oil into his hands, then slowly started to massage the oil into Kelly's thighs. The give of Kelly's skin and the breathy gasps that Kelly was eliciting due to what Liam was doing to Kelly was tantalising and Nick wanted to lick Kelly up and down until he was panting with need and straining against the bonds. 

Nick rubbed the oil once over Kelly's cock, reveling in the way he arched and then fell back down after there was no follow through. He wasn't sure whether they were going to drop wax there, but better to be safe than sorry, he supposed.

Liam smiled at Nick and Kelly, watching Nick work him over, and wished it was _him_ massaging the oil into Kelly. Then again, why not? He knelt on the other side and picked up the oil to slick up his own hands, before bringing them to Kelly's skin. He worked more oil into Kelly, following Nick's hands before mirroring them instead, moving up to Kelly's shoulders and neck. He had no intention of dripping wax there, but that wasn't necessarily the point. Providing Kelly with varied sensations, however, was.

Part of the purpose of this was just to let Kelly relax into their touch, to do nothing but feel them on him, and listen to nothing but the slide of hands on skin. He started working up from Kelly's shoulder to one of his wrists, massaging the oil into his arm, before switching to the other one and doing the same.

Nick was enjoying the way both him and Liam were working Kelly, like the simple act of doing the same thing, of worshipping every inch of Kelly connected them in a way that he hadn't expected.

He found himself staring at Liam whilst he worked the oil in, and then couldn't help but lean over to kiss Liam, soft and slow and an extension of their dance. It was perfect.

Liam hummed into Nick's kiss, removing his hands from Kelly to grip at Nick's shoulders and deepen it. He didn't know how exactly to process this moment, other than it felt like nothing like Liam had ever experienced before. He felt so connected with them both that he almost wished he had the means to convey just how much they meant to him.

He choked back a breath at the thought, and moved away before he got carried away. They were there to tease the fuck out of Kelly until he was begging for them both, to the point where Liam would have no choice to comply with whatever Kelly wished. It would be best not to let his mind run away with other, more foolish thoughts.

He warmed his hand with the candles, and grabbed one, testing the wax by dripping a little onto his wrist to make sure it didn't burn too hot. He quietly moved over, and ran a heated hand up the centre of Kelly's torso, from beneath his navel to circle gently around his neck, not squeezing, and running a thumb across Kelly's lips. The man was so beautiful beneath his hands.

He dribbled a little wax onto Kelly’s chest, between his pecs, watching Kelly's reaction to the initial sting carefully.

Kelly arched his back at the contact, letting out a hiss of pain, except it didn't hurt, not really. After the initial sting it was absolutely fine and that pinpoint of pain when he couldn't see it coming was like nothing he'd ever experienced. Before he knew, it his exhale was a small moan.

Nick watched Kelly carefully, ready to soothe any hurt, or stop the play immediately if there was anything wrong, but there was nothing but a faint surprise and then a falling back to the bench from Kelly and he smiled, then looked up at Liam and nodded. Holy fuck this was amazing.

Liam smiled at Nick, then turned his attention back to Kelly, allowing the wax to dribble in tiny droplets across Kelly's chest, circling but not touching his nipple with the wax. Fuck, Kelly writhing beneath him was so amazing. He felt himself twitch, watching him squirm beneath him.

He let the droplets get a little bigger, moving slowly down Kelly's stomach, but stopped before it touched his nether regions. Waiting a few moments, he moved a hand back up his body, tracing each of the hardened bits of wax without taking them off. "You're so gorgeous, love, you have no idea", he murmured reverently, before he let a drip of wax fall onto the inside of Kelly's thigh, following the droplet with a soothing kiss right beside where it landed.

Nick considered picking up a different candle and helping Liam along, but changed his mind when he saw the melting ice and got a wicked grin on his face when he looked at Liam and nodded. He followed the wax that his partner dropped, circling the area with cold after a second, making Kelly feel the dual sensations warring with each other.

Kelly fully moaned at that, so Nick continued, occasionally kissing the area where the ice just was as well, to truly drive Kelly wild.

Kelly didn't know which way was up. Not being able to see was giving this play an edge that he hadn't expected, and he was unsure what to do, where to move. He had no idea where the next sensation would come from, or what form it would take, and it was intoxicating. He could feel his dick hardening and it hadn't even been touched apart from the single stroke Nick had given him. It was everything he didn't know he wanted and needed and it was amazing. The fact that it was Nick, that it was Liam, that they were working together on him forged a connection he wasn't intending, like they were all moving together through the same moment, tied together in the way he was tied to the bench.

Liam settled down in between Kelly's spread thighs, alternating between licking his skin, or letting drops of wax fall on them, delighting in just how far gone Kelly was at that point. And, he knew they had much more in store for him. Nick was the perfect partner in crime; so in sync with him that it almost frightened Liam. At this point, he felt like they were on the precipice of something simultaneously so wonderful and devastating that he had to squeeze his eyes shut for a second to bring himself back to the scene.

He licked a long stripe up Kelly's thigh to his knee, before letting wax dribble onto the other one. He kissed the inside of each thigh reverently before biting with his teeth and sucking the skin between his lips, marking him. Liam watched Kelly with heated eyes, resisting the urge to stroke himself at the sight before him. He continued by picking up the tie from the floor and let it pool around Kelly's cock, encircling it but not tightening, only barely grazing the spot where Kelly would want the most friction.

Nick walked back around towards Kelly's head, marvelling at the sight before him. He'd never seen him like this. He was writhing in pleasure, so much so that once again Nick wondered why they hadn't done this before. He went back to the ice bucket, which had partially melted, and picked up two dripping cubes. He watched Liam, timing his plan at the exact moment that Liam dropped wax, and circled both of Kelly's nipples with the ice.

Kelly arched his back again, moaning, precome beading on the tip of his cock. They hadn't even touched him there, but he was twitching regardless. He was so damned responsive it was a sight to behold. They've never slowed down before, rarely savoured this, and Nick was kicking himself for not realising how good it could be.

He drizzled ice drops down Kelly's body towards his cock, dropping them directly on it and watching Kelly let out a groan. When Liam had righted the candle so it wouldn't drip whilst he was busy, Nick swooped in and took Liam in a fierce kiss, dropping the ice cubes to the floor. He needed to be connected to him now, needed that solid feeling that he had apparently been craving. This whole evening was an experience that surprised him, but one he simultaneously never wanted to end, and yet couldn't wait to repeat. Words he really couldn't say died on his tongue as he plundered Liam's mouth and lost himself in the moment.

Liam moaned almost pathetically when Nick grabbed onto him and kissed him, setting the candle down so that he could use both hands to grip him. Fuck, Liam knew he was done for. It was so much more than just sex. It was so much more than blushing over first dates and wondering if this would go anywhere further, or if he would scare them off and they would push him away because of, well, because it was _himself_.

It was decided for him right then and there — Whatever Liam could give, and whatever he had, it belonged to the two men in the room with him. And that thought brought a warm smile to his face, as he gave Nick what he wanted, and let him take from him anything he wished.

He reached to grab Nick's ass and grind them together through their pants, groaning when he felt his unmistakable bulge against his own. "How should we commence the final act, Nicholas?" He murmured in his ear, just low enough to be difficult for Kelly to register what words were being asked.

Nick whispered an idea in Liam's ear and watched the idea take root, gesturing to the cupboard with the blankets in it.

Nick took the candle from Liam. He dropped some wax on Kelly's nipple and when he arched he gestured for Liam to push the rolled up blanket under Kelly's hips, which he readily did.

Kelly moaned and whispered out a desperate "Fuck."

Liam grabbed the lubricant and drizzled it directly onto Kelly's hole, and pushed a finger in, unsurprised by the amount of give it had — he wondered if, during the week after he left the Fiddler, if they thought of him while they fucked. He slid a second in, fucking him with them while spreading the lube around, making sure he was nice and stretched for his fingers to enter him with decidedly less lubricant. He crooked his fingers up, grazing his prostate briefly before withdrawing them entirely, smirking at how Kelly's cock twitched, and how he was arching his hips, seeking just that little bit more that would send him over the edge.

He withdrew his fingers when he realized Kelly was good and ready, and dipped his hand in the bucket, wincing as his fingers grew rapidly ice cold, to bring them back up to Kelly and slide them in, smoothing his other hand over his thigh as he did, watching him carefully.

"Fuck! Fuck! What the...fuck!" Kelly shouted. 

Nick smiled at the way Kelly was writhing, tugging against his cuffs and trying to close his legs whilst at the same time thrusting upwards to try and get some friction of any kind on his cock.

When Nick dropped some wax on Kelly's balls his cock spurted a jet of pre-come onto his belly and Kelly moaned again.

Nick leant over to kiss Liam again. He just couldn't help it.

Liam groaned into Nick's kiss, thrusting his fingers in and out of Kelly's ass as they warmed, pressing into his prostate and watching the man writhe. Fuck, this was so amazing, Liam felt like he could come in his pants like a teenager, and he would be completely fine with it.

"Come for us, Kelly," Liam broke the kiss to murmur, resting his temple against Nick's so they could watch. "You're so goddamn beautiful."

Kelly didn't need anything else, just Liam's soft words, the fading burn and the deep thrusts and rubbing of his prostate and he was lost. Arching his back so far it had to hurt a little.Come spurted across his abs and even up to his chest, never ending as Liam kept rubbing him.

"Liam! Nick!" He cried, fuck it was so good. He felt like he was flying. "Fuck." His body came back to the bench and he was quaking all over, small shivers of over stimulation wracking his body.

Nick's own dick was hard in his pants, but he couldn't take his eyes off Kelly lost in his own lust and so damn beautiful he wanted to cry. He loved this man so much.

After a few long, torturous seconds as Liam continued to massage Kelly, he withdrew his fingers and ran his fingers up Kelly's chest, dragging them through the come, keeping contact as he maneuvered himself over to the head of the bench. He kissed Kelly softly, undoing the tie at his blindfold but letting it rest there for a few moments as he uncuffed Kelly's hands, massaging into his wrists.

"Keep your eyes closed, love," he murmured against him as he slipped the blindfold off.

Nick kissed Kelly's hip, then went about uncuffing Kelly's legs, running his hands gently up from his ankle to his thigh cuffs, murmuring about how beautiful he was, how perfect, how well he did with what they'd done.

Once he'd finished, he stood to get some wipes and cleaned Kelly up, before moving to kneel next to Kelly's chest so he was right there when he opened his eyes.

Liam cupped Kelly’s cheek, his eyes full of warmth and affection. “Okay, open your eyes. We’re here for you — whatever you need, just say so.”

"Hi." Kelly said in a voice tinged with awe whilst he was looking at Liam. His head felt heavy but light at the same time, and he knew he had got a smile on his face, but he wasn’t sure what he was really smiling about.

Liam stroked his cheek with his thumb softly, wiping his other hand off on his pants before leaning in and kissing him gently, ignoring the way his stomach flipped at Kelly's dazed smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Fluffy." Kelly said, then giggled a little. "Why am I fluffy?"

"You're high as a fucking kite," Liam chuckled. He could feel Nick's presence behind him, wiping Kelly down, getting the wax off. "Do you want a blanket? Water?"

"Um. Would I then be a fluffy cloud?" Kelly asked, a twinkle in his eye and another giggle escaping out of him. He couldn't seem to catch any thought in his head long enough to think about them or even say them, he was just reacting to the words Liam was saying, as if he was the only one in the world who he could listen and respond to.

Nick smiled fondly over at Kelly as he continued to carefully take the wax off his body, pleased that Kelly was both high and that Liam was so good at looking after him. He had absolutely no doubt that Liam could navigate this situation. He trusted him implicitly, with the other half of his heart, and he was careful not to think about that too closely.

Liam laughed and picked up the blanket they had used to prop him up earlier — thankfully it was still clean. Kelly was, quite frankly, adorable like this, and he wanted nothing more than to just wrap him up and keep him as happy as possible.

“Are you able to sit up, love?” Liam wrapped his arm around Kelly’s shoulders and guided him so that he could slip the blanket around his back. “We should find you somewhere more comfortable to be than this bench.”

Kelly sat up as Liam guided him, and enjoyed the feel of the soft blanket on his skin. "I love these blankets." Kelly said seriously, then belayed that seriousness by rubbing his cheek against it where it had been wrapped around his shoulders.

Nick had finished cleaning Kelly up and was merely kneeling by the bench, watching how Liam was so careful with Kelly, marvelling at how natural it was. It really was a sight to behold.

Liam kisses his temple. “I know you do,” he murmurs into his ear. “We can go lie down on the bed in the corner, if you like? All three of us? Maybe drink some water?”

Kelly nodded, looking between the two men. He smiled at them so widely and so genuinely that Nick had to kneel up and kiss Kelly on the cheek.

Kelly realised he was parched, the gasps and moans he had been imparting having caused his throat to be hoarse. He turned back to Liam. "Actually, can I have some water first?"

Liam squeezed him around the shoulders and kissed his temple once more before straightening. "Of course, love. I'll be right back." He said, making sure he was still in Kelly’s eyeline as he made his way over to the cupboards, and pulled out a couple bottles of water from the minifridge hidden behind one shiny black door.

He couldn't help but gaze at the two of them as he returned, almost stumbling on Kelly's pants on the way. He picked them up and slung them over his shoulder.

Nick reached to take one of Kelly's hands. "You were perfect this evening, Kels. Just utterly beautiful and wonderful. I can't even explain."

"What did I do?" Kelly asked, his face screwing up in confusion. 

Nick always found it unbearably cute when he did that.

"You were just you...just you." Nick whispered, stroking his hand down the side of his husband's face. "We're so lucky to know you."

Liam almost stopped short at what Nick said, including him in his declaration of affection. He smiled softly at them both, though, willing his nerves to relax a moment so that he could focus back on Kelly. "We are," he adds, softly. He swallowed around the thought that he had to be extra careful for the next few moments, lest his brain take him to a place he needn't visit until after he took off to work on his job.

He knelt down next to Nick, uncapping a water bottle, and handing it to Kelly. "Freshly prepared water... your fluffiness," he teased, aiming a cheeky smile at Kelly. He presses himself against Nick's side as he did, unconsciously seeking something he couldn't quite put a name on.

Nick immediately put his arm around Liam, almost without conscious thought.

Kelly greedily gulped down the water then had to stop and cough for a second. "King Fluffy down." he whispered to himself, then giggled again. Why was he so scatterbrained? This wasn't a feeling he'd ever felt before. It was sort of like being stoned, but somehow more than that. He took a slower sip of water, then drank the rest of the bottle down.

When he'd finished he smiled almost shyly and handed it back to Liam.

Liam watched him carefully to make sure Kelly didn't choke any further on the water. Kelly was so high at the moment, and it was heartening but also terrifying to watch at the same time. Is this how subspace looked to the outside? It was such a privilege he could be here to witness this, to be trusted in this way, with Kelly and with Nick. The thought made his eyes burn slightly, and he quickly worked to hide it again by taking one of Kelly's hands and kissing the back of his fingers gently.

"Now... to the bed?" He rested his cheek against Nick's shoulder, enjoying the warmth, but knowing they needed to move Kelly soon. "Do you think you can walk, or would you like us to carry you?"

"I can do it." Kelly said, swinging his legs over to one side of the bench, only to overbalance and nearly topple over, grabbing Liam's arm in support. "Um..."

Liam chuckled a little and got up from his position to wind an arm around Kelly's waist, making sure the blanket was still around his shoulders, allowing Kelly to brace himself on him. "Up to you, your fluffiness. Your throne awaits."

Kelly giggled again and leant hard on Liam, feeling Nick take up his space on the other side of him and this just felt so right, though he didn't know what to do with that thought yet.

"When was there a bed in here?"

Liam supported Kelly and steered them towards the bed. "I... may have requested the addition earlier today," he said, his cheeks tinging with pink. "I figured it prudent after... last time."

"His fluffiness is pleased." Kelly said, then started to giggle again and apparently couldn't stop.

Nick laughed along, unbelievably endeared to a side of Kelly that he'd never seen before. He knew that endorphins and subspace affected people differently. Liam, for example, was nothing like this, but it was still quite a stark comparison to draw.

"Let's get you down." Nick said softly. He crawled onto the bed first, holding on to Kelly's hand so he could pull him in once Liam had got him sitting on the edge of the bed. "Let us hold you, babe."

Liam laughed as well, completely and utterly enjoying this moment. Once Kelly climbed into bed, Liam set Kelly's pants beside them and got in on Kelly's other side, winding his arms around Kelly, and kissing his temple. Everything about this moment was just so perfect.

He rested his head back against the pillows and looked across Kelly to gaze at Nick with adoration. For the life of him, he had no clue what he'd done to deserve this, but he would embrace it.

"I love this blanket." Kelly said, rubbing his cheek against it again. "I love everything about this evening." He whispered.

Nick wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist, reaching over so he could touch Liam's waist too, bringing them all closer together. He kissed Kelly's cheek. "You are perfect" he said reverently, then flicked his eyes up to Liam. "Tonight has been perfect."

Liam nodded, squishing into Kelly so that he could have his hands on Nick as well, cuddling them all in together. "Tonight has been perfect, indeed." Liam bit his own tongue on his next words, hesitating. "You two... are so _magnificent_ ," he added, voice hoarse. 

Nick smiled fondly at Liam, feeling as if Liam's eyes were boring into his very soul. There was something here, something undefinable, and he was both terrified and excited to explore it. This was so much more than sex.

"Tell me this isn't just me?" Nick whispered, echoing what Liam had asked last week.

Liam opened his mouth and closed it again, feeling floored and slightly panicked by what Nick asked. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut, focusing on the feel of the bed beneath his body, the warmth of Kelly pressed against him, and the feel of Nick on his hands and around his waist. He was there, he was present, and there was nothing but warmth coming from the men he was with.

With a few shallow breaths, he opened his eyes again and looked at Nick, feeling the burn of his emotions well up in his eyes and unable to stop them. "It's not just you," he slowly murmured, voice cracking.

Kelly lifted a hand and cupped Liam's cheek, leaning in for a soft kiss, barely grazing his lips. "Thank you." He said, sounding slightly more like himself, and saving Liam from trying to answer Nick’s question.

Nick pulled Liam closer, rubbing his thumb up and down the skin above his hip. He couldn't believe that hours ago he'd been trying to tear this man's clothes off, and now, with Kelly wedged between them all he felt was a soft and gentleness that he couldn't describe. Suppressed was the passion, now all there was was Kelly's clouds.

Liam blinked at Kelly, tears spilling from his eyes and tracking down to the blanket between them. "... for what?" He managed warily, trying to keep his voice steady. He knew he needed to process what he was feeling, but he felt the need to stay with these two even further. When he left for Florida tomorrow, it was going to hurt. Even if it was only for a little while.

Kelly rubbed his cheek, disrupting the track of tears and leaned slightly further into the man. "For looking after me." He whispered.

Kelly left his hand cupping Liam's cheek, stroking softly and keeping them connected, as he turned to Nick and softly kissed him on the lips as well. "That was...I mean...wow."

Nick chuckled softly. "You're not wrong, Kels. You were...I don't even have words for how beautiful you were...how beautiful you _are_."

Liam nodded at them both, smiling softly, his pulse calming. "I'll say it again. You're so goddamn beautiful, Kelly."

He squeezed them both again and curled, tucking his face into Kelly's shoulder so that his expression cannot be seen. "This is where I should thank the both of you, too."

"What for?" Kelly asked softly, hand still on Liam's cheek, still rubbing softly, letting Liam hide if that was what he needed right then, feeling the pulse he could feel under his thumb start to slow. He found that he didn't want to do anything to hurt the man currently holding half of him together, nothing at all. He had mostly come down from his heady cloud heights, but was astute enough to realise that he needed this contact right now, needed to be in this bubble a while longer, needed to leech warmth and comfort and safety from two men who he was surprised to find he trusted with everything he had.

Nick looked over at Liam, unconsciously tightening their circle further when he saw his body language. Something had changed here, that declaration had clearly taken something out of Liam and he kicked himself for asking the question. It was too much too fast too soon. He should have known better. He guessed him and Kelly were lucky Liam hadn't bolted from the room. He still wasn't sure whether he wouldn't as soon as he could though, wondered whether the thing keeping him here right now was the need to comfort and put Kelly back together.

"For..." Liam swallowed, trying to find the words. "For allowing me in. Letting me see this...and being part of this." He rubbed his cheek on Kelly's hand, unsurprised when wetness was smeared around his face. It didn't matter, he felt good, and that he belonged.

Nick was speechless. That sounded like the opposite of where his thoughts had started to spiral. Liam thought he had been let in, that he was part of something...and he was, and he couldn't describe how happy that made him.

Kelly, as ever, punched through right to the heart (and wasn't that a relevant feeling) of the issue, shrugging as much as he could and turning to face Liam again. "Where else would you be?"

Liam sucked in a breath, letting it out slowly, the question going right where it was expected. "I... You know. Not here. Not...with you two." Liam knew he was incoherent, so he swallowed and tried again. "Where men who live a life of nothing but lies and deceit tend to go."

How could he explain just how he felt about this? It's been several years since he's seen the same man (or men, even), more than once. How he had shipped some more of his clothes and supplies over to his Boston house, just so that he could live here for longer without feeling his skin begin to crawl? He wanted to be with them for as long as they allowed him to be, and dreaded the day that they would tell him they had enough. That he, ultimately, wasn't enough.

"Be...Liam." Nick said, pulling himself up on one elbow so he could look at Liam properly whilst still being entirely in contact with Kelly. "I know it doesn't feel like it, I know you don't want to believe it, and fuck...believe me when I tell you it doesn't seem possible, but you are allowed to be happy. And you make me happy, you make _us_ happy. Kelly is right. There is nowhere else we'd rather you be."

He continued the soft stroking up and down Liam's side he had been doing as he said it, soothing Liam in a way he needed as well as keeping Kelly close. He realised they were all broken men, all searching for those missing pieces, and whilst he hadn't expected a second man to come into his life, Liam was here now and Nick felt like between the three of them they could make each other whole.

Liam curled completely into Kelly at those words, unable to find a response, and instead rested his head on his chest, holding onto the two of them for all he was worth. Fuck, that wasn't supposed to happen that way, and now he was sobbing into Kelly while the whole night was supposed to be about him, not Liam.

It just felt so right, too right for a man like him to deserve, despite what Nick said. His entire life had been spent trying to find somewhere he fit, and there Nick and Kelly were, taking him into their lives as if he belonged there.

Kelly, who had come mostly back to himself now, managed to get his arm around Liam's shoulders, letting the man cry into his chest. He shot a panicked glance at Nick, but Nick wasn't looking at Kelly, he was looking at Liam, at a man who he always saw as strong and unbreakable, breaking down at the very notion that he was allowed to be loved. He couldn't bear it, and in the middle of a sex club really wasn't the time, but here they were.

"Liam," Nick said softly, "Liam can you look at me? Please?"

Liam took a few moments to come to himself, to calm himself down, because damn it. Nick wanted him to look at him, and he would do it, and he would do it without breaking down all over again. He tensed, steeling himself, looking up at Nick, trying to be ready for whatever he had to say next.

Nick reached across the short distance and brushed his lips ever so slightly over Liam's in a whisper of a kiss, then pulled back. "There you are. You don't have to cry. We're here."

Liam sniffed and snorted at Nick. "Like I can help it," he managed, his tone playful. "You say these things that I just..."

"You just what?" Kelly asked softly, starting to play with Liam's hair with the hand that was around his shoulders.

"I just... I want to give you two everything I possibly can." Liam pressed his lips together, closing his eyes for a moment as he prepared himself to get the words out — consequences be damned, he needed them to know. "Any part of me that you want... it's yours, if you want it."

Nick looked at Kelly, and saw nothing but the same love burning through him there as he knew was echoed in his own eyes. Kelly nodded barely imperceptibly and gave Nick the softest smile he thought he had ever witnessed on his face. These men had fallen for this beautiful, broken man in front of them and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

Nick gave a final quick squeeze to Kelly, and pecked him on the cheek, rubbing his nose softly against the skin there and making Kelly let out a surprised giggle. Then he got up from the bed by shimmying off to the end and then walked round the corner to get back on the bed behind Liam, holding him close, as Kelly turned, carefully leaving his arm for Liam's head to lean against when the position had changed. It allowed him to move to twiddling Nick's hair instead as the man wrapped an arm around Liam's waist, instead pulling Kelly closer.

Liam sucked in a breath and shut his eyes as Nick moved away from them, wondering just how he would get through this rejection. This was worse than when he bared his truth to Tyler. So, so much worse. His heart squeezed, and he was about to break down again when he felt the bed dip behind him — Nick had just moved to the other side, and he felt like he could breathe again.

"Of course we want it, Liam." Kelly said with complete conviction, kissing Liam softly, and with great care.

He shifted onto Kelly's arm as they all moved together, Nick spooning him from behind and Liam holding close to Kelly. He was at once so grateful to be wrong and an idiot for even questioning them.

He melted into their embrace, feeling the tension ease from the heat of their bodies. He returned Kelly's kiss, relishing in just how soft and perfect that moment was. These men were too perfect for words.

Nick took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, but lost his nerve on the exhale. He tried again, but couldn't quite manage it. This would only be the second time he managed to say these words romantically and he knew that he knew them deep down but couldn't seem to get it out. The moment seemed too perfect and he didn't want to ruin it by saying what he felt was surrounding them...but he knew that Liam needed to hear the actual words. Liam needed to know that he was worth it.

"Liam?" Nick finally croaked quietly on another exhale. Fuck it. He took another deep breath and then said in a stronger voice and with far more conviction "Liam, I love you."

Liam froze. Out of everything he expected to hear, even unlikely things like the utter acceptance and warmth he was getting, those were the last three words he had ever expected uttered in his direction. How was he supposed to cope with this? He wanted to believe Nick, he really did. He knew that Nick would never lie, not about this.

He turned in their arms, to look at Nick, hoping his eyes didn't betray just how shellshocked he felt. "What?" He croaked, after a long moment, fresh tears falling from his eyes. "How?!"

"What do you mean how?" Kelly asked from behind Liam.

Nick stroked Liam's face, clearing it of tears, only to have more fall onto his hands. "You are..." Nick lost words for a second, trying to decide the best way of saying this. "God, you're just...we've known each other in two lives, the first life you drove me up the absolute wall," he laughed, "and the second life, this life...God you are just someone I never thought I would find or need. I thought Kelly and I were it, that lightning didn't strike the same place twice, but it did. You're kind and passionate and clever and witty and loyal and loving, and a man who I am privileged to know. How could I _not_ love you?"

Liam squeezed his eyes shut as the tears continued to fall. His mind was reeling at what Nick was saying. He couldn’t believe this was happening, that somehow this man, this perfect, wonderful man would love him. How could he be worthy of this?

“Nicholas, I...” How was he supposed to respond? “How do I even tell you that I love you, too, in a way that could even do it justice?”

He cleared his throat, rallying himself as he spoke. “When I said you two could have anything you wanted from me, it’s because I’m in love with you — with both of you. I want to be the man who deserves your love in return, even if I don’t feel like I am.”

Kelly reached over and gently turned Liam so that he was facing him, then cupped a hand to his cheek, looked into his eyes and started to speak.

"Love isn't about 'deserving', Liam." Kelly said, and he realised that he had probably only said his name out loud a handful of times in his life, and couldn't call another time to mind right now. "I love you, Liam Bell, so much. I love you because of all of the reasons Nick said, and because you look after me when I need it, because you manage to make me smile on days I don't want to, because of our shared past and our shared future. You are everything I had no idea I was even looking for and then some. I think we can all agree this wasn't something any of us expected or were searching for...but when something is this right, then you can't fight it. You just have to lean into it, no matter how improbable it is."

He leant in and kissed him in an almost chaste fashion.

Liam sucked in a breath as Kelly talked to him, and he let the words wash over him and hold him just as he felt the two men holding him in bed. This was such an amazing moment, and he had never felt so loved.

“You two... mean so much to me. You mean so much to me, Kelly. You understand me in ways that I just can’t explain to others. You’re a devious bastard at times, and I love that so much about you. And then you’re open, and vulnerable, and blunt where others would choose to play games. I love you so much, Kelly Abbott.”

Kelly started to grin. "Did you know I was naked the day Nicko proposed to me too?" Kelly said, laughing softly. "Am I forever doomed to always be bare at important milestones in my life?"

Liam burst out laughing. “I forgot about your pants! They’re right by the bed!”

"Aftercare my ass." Nick whispered fondly in Liam's ear, chuckling.

“If you like, I will aftercare _your_ ass.”

"Promises, promises."

"Now do you think you two could get a bit naked? I want my hands on the men I love." Kelly said, leering at the both of them, despite the softest look on his face.

Nick couldn't help it, he squeezed Liam close attempting to get closer to Kelly, kissing Liam's shoulder in lieu of Kelly.

"I think we can probably manage that." Nick replied.

Liam sucked in a breath, closing his eyes and taking a moment to revel in the feel of both of these men. They loved him. He hoped that one day, he would feel like he actually deserved it.

He turned at Nick’s kiss, cupping his chin and meeting his lips languidly. He writhed, shimmying his hips, his spare hand reaching to undo Nick’s pants as he tried to squirm out of his own.

“So, Nicholas,” Liam mused with a smirk as, turning to wink at Kelly before back to Nick. “As far as first dates go, in your vast experience...” He trailed off, the amusement clear in his eyes.

"Are you calling me easy again?" Nick laughed.

“I’m easy, too, darling. No harm in that.” Liam grinned at him, grabbing and squeezing his behind. “But vastly inexperienced with dates.”

Nick rolled his eyes, grinning and delving in for a kiss, stroking up and down Liam's side.

Kelly moved his hand to the back of Nick's neck, as if he was part of the kiss too. He started to kiss along Liam's shoulder and up to his neck, licking a stripe up to his ear then biting down softly on his ear lobe.

"I love that you're easy." Kelly whispered teasingly.

Liam groaned and kissed Nick back, moving against the both of them. He forgot about Nick's pants and reached to grab a hand into Kelly's hair, holding him there against his neck. "Fuck," he whispered against Nick's lips before continuing the kiss.

"That's rather the point." Nick teased when they pulled apart slightly.

Kelly ran his teeth up the shell of Liam's ear then back down again and started to suck a hickey just behind his ear that he knew drove Liam wild. It was his favourite part of Liam to kiss so he did it again and again and again.

Liam groaned, grinding backwards into Kelly, his clothed ass pressing against him. "You two... are going to kill me," he murmured, running his hand on Nick back down his stomach and down to his pants, fumbling with the button.

Kelly reached around in front of Liam to start unbuttoning his pants, never stopping the torture of his neck at all. He looked up to see Nick and Liam kissing and fuck these men were hot. He thrust himself against Liam's back, grinding closer, and let out a breathy moan directly into Liam's ear.

Liam managed to get the button on Nick's pants loose and reached inside, running a hand along his hard length as they kissed. Their tongues battled, and Kelly was in his ear, and he felt like he was flying even higher than when that rope was around his throat. If he let himself, he could get used to this.

Nick gasped when Liam got his hand around him and bucked slightly forward, the kiss deepening. When he broke away he whispered "I love you" into the space between them.

Liam choked on a breath at the words, stiffening slightly and forcing himself back into the moment. "I love you too, Nicholas," he whispered, his voice breathy with awe. He leant in to kiss Nick again, stoking him languidly.

Kelly managed to get Liam's pants undone and he pushed them down, moving down the bed to take them fully off before coming back up to continue his exploration of Liam's neck, reaching round to stroke him slowly.

"I love you, Liam." He whispered in Liam's ear.

Liam knew it was coming, but he felt himself tense again anyway when Kelly whispered in his ears. He could hear this, he could do this, he could feel this. "I love you too, Kelly," he whispered brokenly.

Nick moved away, reaching to the drawers and pulling out condoms and lube and putting them down beside him. Lube in hand so he could ease Kelly's path on Liam's dick.

"Turn around, babe." He whispered.

He nodded at Nick, turning around, taking Kelly's head in his hands and kissing him thoroughly.

Kelly loved kissing Liam, loved the way he always tasted faintly of vanilla, how his soft lips felt on his, how when he kissed he always seemed slightly surprised it was happening.

Nick trailed his hand down Liam's back, then further so he could caress his hole. He rubbed against his perineum for a moment, kissing Liam's shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered.

Liam moaned into Kelly's kiss, pressing back into Nick's fingers, moving himself around wantonly. He felt so good, and this was so right. He wanted absolutely everything at that moment, and he couldn’t believe that it was his.

He felt those words against his shoulder, and the familiar tension washed through him again, but it was just there for a few scant seconds, and he was back. He fisted Kelly's hair, resisting the urge to burrow into his shoulder again. "You two..." He goes back in for another kiss, this one more needy, more desperate as he feels his cheeks dampen once more.

"I love you." Kelly whispered as Nick finally pushed a finger inside. 

Liam was tight this time and that knowledge made Nick's stomach flip, perhaps he had not been with anyone since their last encounter. The very idea made him both giddy and terribly sad, as if Liam had already given himself to them regardless of whether they had reciprocated. He knew now that telling him he was loved had been the right move.

Liam sucked in a breath against Nick's entry and Kelly's whisper, and Nick could feel him tighten briefly on his fingers as the words washed through him again. He felt so good, his back was arching into Nick, feeling loved and caressed by these two. He didn't even care that tears were falling down his face at this point — it was like he was whole again. These men — these beautiful, magnificent men surrounded him with their love, and held him together with their touches and caresses.

Nick opened Liam slowly, prolonging the act, kissing Liam's shoulder over and over and whispering how beautiful, how perfect, and how loved Liam was. He brushed across Liam's prostate a few times, working him to higher heights before finally entering a third finger.

Kelly didn't stop kissing Liam, stroking his side, holding him close, occasionally cupping Nick's face and making sure both men could see him when he said he loved them.

Liam keened, rocking himself back onto Nick's fingers — not wanting to add any urgency to the act, but instead just enjoying the both of them as they touched him in ways that made his toes curl. Kelly was at his mouth, and was delicious, and he didn't feel like there'd be a moment where he'd get enough of his kisses. He heard murmurs of those three little words again, and he found himself content, to just simply bask in what he was being given, to just enjoy it, and cherish it for the gift it was. They were spoken with such frequency he didn't have time for the fear to wrack through him every time he heard them, so he just let his heart flutter and the tears fall as he sobbed, too overwhelmed to do much else but feel everything at once.

Kelly wiped Liam's tears and kissed his cheeks, whispering that he was beautiful and kind and perfect and loved.

Nick backed away only long enough to put on a condom and lube himself up before he was back, whispering sweet nothings in Liam's ear as he slowly entered him. He rocked there slowly, letting Liam adjust, reaching over to stroke Kelly's hair.

Liam sniffed against Kelly, winding his arms around him and kissing him again, squeezing him and holding on, as if afraid that if he let go, he and Nick would disappear.

He moaned as Nick entered him, the burn of the stretch and the shock of pressure against his prostate sending tingles all through his body. He pressed himself back against Nick, craving more, feeling more alive than he had ever felt right in that moment. It was all so much.

"I love you both, so much," he whispered, not sure if it was loud enough for them to hear, but the words felt good on his lips.

Nick rocked in deeper holding his men close. It wasn't the previous heats of passion, it wasn't a scene, this was just three men who loved each other awash with feelings, and it was _perfect_.

After a time, he ended up fully sheathed, and he pulled Kelly close until there were barely millimetres between them all. "I love you both. I love you." Nick breathed, starting to move again. Slow thrusts, as if he had all the time in the world.

Liam's breath hitched every time Nick thrust into him, the position not allowing for any of them to go fast or hard. He lets himself float between them, running his fingers up and down Kelly, and down to grab his ass. He slid his other hand up between them, reaching for Nick's neck behind his head, holding on to the back of him as they rock together, his cock sliding along Kelly's hip.

There was something so quiet and peaceful about this, yet hard and powerful. It was the ocean, crashing rhythmically against the rocky shore of an island. There was nothing around, but the three of them, and the bed and blankets in which they made love. His tears slowed as he lost himself in the waves of pleasure, as he lost himself in Nick and Kelly, the men he loved with everything he had.

Nick sped up his thrusts, still managing to stay as close as possible, licking and sucking at Liam's neck, marking him, loving him.

Kelly reached for the lube, then stroked Liam's cock slowly, letting his skilled fingers pull Liam higher. He peppered kisses across his face whispering sweet nothings in between the slide of his hand, repeating over and over that Liam was loved.

Liam moaned and held onto them both for dear life as his cock twitched between them as Kelly worked him. Between the three of them, he had no idea where one ended and the other began. He rocked his hips in time with Nick, crying out at every brush of Nick against his prostate, and cursing with every skilled squeeze of Kelly's fingers. He felt himself slowly building towards that precipice, that oceanfront cliff. He clung to each of them for dear life as the need drove himself faster, as Nick rocked into him faster, as Kelly worked him faster.

Nick sped up using his hand on Kelly's hip as leverage to thrust into Liam deeper. This was the most sensual act he'd ever partaken in and he never wanted it to end.

He started to say "I love you" on every thrust, driving all of them higher. He felt his own orgasm rising, but held himself back because he was determined to come with Liam.

Liam gasped with each thrust, the tears coming again as he felt the coils tighten, and then release. They plunge together, off the precipice and into the ocean. He spilled between him and Kelly, not hard, fast, or far, but over his hand and onto his stomach, coating them both. Liam couldn't help but kiss Kelly for all he's worth as he tightened down on Nick, feeling his release as well, the pleasure of it making his toes curl. They floated together as he was overcome by the waves. The tears were falling but he was not sobbing, not crying, just feeling the strongest release he had felt in his many years of life. He was boneless; he was loved. And one day, he would be worthy of the men who had brought him to that point.

Kelly continued to softly kiss Liam as he came down from his high, swallowing the breathy gasps he made as Nick kept thrusting slowly, prolonging their pleasure.

Nick finally stopped but remained sheathed, kissing Liam's shoulder, stroking Kelly's hip, so content he thought he might burst.

"I love you both, so fucking much." Nick finally breathed when he had the breath to do so.

"I love you too. Like nothing else," Liam croaked as he was brought back down, feeling grounded, and complete. He clutched to each of them, squeezing them together. "I... dread being apart from you both, tomorrow," he admitted, biting his lip.

"We'll miss you." Kelly said immediately. "But you'll be back soon and we can continue our dating experiment." He finished cheekily, and then leant forward and kissed Liam on the tip of his nose.

Nick laughed and snuggled closer, resting his cheek on Liam's back. He'd pull out in a moment, he just wanted to savour it, lock this moment into his memory and never let it go.

"I'll miss you too, so much." Liam murmured, reaching to wipe his own eyes on a chuckle. 

"How many of your first dates ended up crying, Nicholas? Asking for a friend.”

"I plead the fifth on that one," Nick replied, then very slowly pulled out of Liam. He tied off the condom and threw it at the bin, then took up residence in the spot he'd left.

He turned Liam gently so he was on his back and then leant down for a slow yet powerful kiss.

Liam wound his arms around Nick, grinning into the kiss. "What about second dates?" He asked with a chuckle. "Please tell me there is less crying involved in the second date, otherwise I will die of embarrassment."

"Depends on what I do to them..." Nick promised, smirking

Liam chuckled again, kissing Nick's nose in a mirror of what Kelly had just done to him. "Oh, _that_ sounds like a story," he drawled, as they drifted off together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.


End file.
